Happy Birthday Kirika-senpai
by ryukutari
Summary: Karin hendak datang ke ulang tahun Kirika,tetapi ada masalah yang mendatanginya bertubi tubi.Bisakah Karin mengatasinya? #summary yang payah


**Sesekali membuat fanfic oneshoot, sama aja sangat jelek, jelek, jekjek, abal, Gaje,aneh! Sebenernya sih, ini termasuk fic 'gagal' karena rencananya ide dari fic ini dimuat di 'Hari kesialan Kazune' tapi gak jadi ah! Iyuh tau..**

**Warning!: Fantasy,Humor,Jelek,Abal,LeDaJe,GaJeAm,sulit dipahami,penjelasan tentang alur ceritanya mendapat nilai merah, ngawur, Typo berserakan,ancur, De es be**

**Summary: **Karin hendak datang ke ulang tahun Kirika, tetapi, ada masalah yang mendatanginya bertubi tubi. Bisakah Karin mengatasinya?

**#Summary yang payah**

Disclaimer:Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo

Happy Birthday Kirika senpai

Semilir angin berhembus dengan burung berkicau dengan gadis bermata _emerald_ tengah duduk pada kursi dibawah pohon dekat sekolah dengan ia memejamkan matanya merasakan angin sejuk yang membelainya tiap saat.

Ia membuka mata dan cahaya matahari tembus melalui celah-celah ranting pepohonan,hal itu membuatnya untuk kembali menyipitkan dan memejamkan kembali matanya itu.

"Karin-_chan_?" Tanya seorang_senpai_ yang spontan gadis itu—Karin membuka kembali matanya yang terpejam tersebut,yang kemudian mendongakkan kepala melihat Kirika

"Ki-Kirika –_senpai_,_do-doushite_?"

"Karin_-chan,_ini hanya ada sebuah undangan,baca saja waktu untuk ke kelas,dah.." kata _senpai_—Kirika dengan senyum itu hanya sekejap setelah ia memberi surat itu kepada Karin dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Karin terdiam mencerna sedikit perkataan Kirika lama ia pun mulai mengerti perkataan berbinar,senyumnya lebar,dengan segera pemilik rambut pirang kecoklatan itu membuka lipatan surat yang diberi Kirika dengan penuh harapan.

_To:Karin-chan_

_From:Kirika_

_ "Hari ini adalah ulang datang nanti 15.00 di ,jika kau berkesempatan kau tak datang juga tak masalah."_

'Yosh!Kirika_-senpai_ aku pasti datang pasti!' jerit riang Karin dalam hati riang ia kembali ke kelas.

Bel sekolah memanggil semua siswanya untuk dengan hati tak sabar ke ulang tahun Kirika_-senpai_ nanti ,segera mampir ke sebuah toko baju yang tak lain tujuannya adalah untuk membeli hadiah.

Ia melihat sekeliling begitu banyak melihat kemeja yang sepertinya cocok dengan Kirika,akan tetapi kemeja tersebut terlalu mahal,ia cmberut dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli baju itu.

Karin kembali melihat tertuju pada sebuah baju berwarna kuning berkhayal,sepertinya Kirika cocok dengan baju juga pas dikantong,iapun memutuskan bahwa Kirika-_senpai_menerima hadiah ini tanpa diganggu gugat.

Di perjalannan pulang,Karin sangat sampai ia tak memerhatikan jalan.'Aungk!' jerit seekor anjing yang tak sengaja diinjak ekornya oleh itu menggeram menunjukan ekspreksi marahnya pada Karin.

Karin yang ketakutan mundur berjalan dan sesekali mencoba mengusir anjing itu dengan tas berisi baju untuk Kirika yang digengamnya

.Sayang sekali anjing tersebut merampas tas milik Karin dan menggigit,mencakar tas dengan baju polo anjing tersebut tak memerhatikannya lagi,Karin segera berlari 'Wush' sekencang yang ia bisa hingga tiba di rumah.

"Ta-da-ima" nafas Karin terengah engah sesampainya di rumah.

"Okaeri,Karin-chan doushite?" Tanya Himeka yang membuka pintu menyilakan Karin masuk

"_Iie,_Himeka-_chan_,aku baik baik saja,liat ini.1..2..3..4.." jawab Karin seraya menunjukkan gerakan senam andalan Karin (emangnya ada ya?)

"_Yokatta,_nanti makan siang sudah siap jangan lupa beritahu Kazune-chan ya.."

"Baiklah Himeka-_chan_" ucap segera pergi menuju kamar meninggalkan Himeka.

Sampai di kamar Karin berpikir sejenak,tentang hadiah yang diberikan untuk Kirika nanti.'Waduh apa yang harus ku lakukan,ini semua gara gara anjing itu,bukan ini gara gara aku yang menginjak ekor anjing itu aku ceroboh,bukan ini karna aku terlalu senang' berbagai kesimpulan bertubi tubi menghantui dirinya.

'Huf' Karin menghembus nafas panjang,mencoba menenangkan dirinya di tempat tidur,perlahan matanya mulai berat ingin menutup dan akhirnya tertidur.

'Miow' Shii ikut tidur di kaki sendiri merasa aneh pada kakinya dan matanya mulai membuka meskipun agak berat,ia mencoba mulai takut tidak berani melihat apa yan menggerogoti kakinya.'BRAKK' Karin menendang kakinya,hal hasil, Shii pun terpental dan membentur tembok.

"_Go-gomen_Shii chan" permintaan maaf Karin sembari bergegas menghampiri Shii

"Kau ingat? Sekarang jam tidurku~shii" ucap Shii sambil menunjuk Karin nyengir menatap Shii.

"jam berapa emangnya sekarang? Hah jam dua?!" Karin ribet Shii dia tidur lagi.

Akhirnya Karin mempunyai akan mencuri baju mengendap endap menuju kamar anak berambut _blonde_ itu ada di kamarnya?,tidak,anak itu tak hasil pengintaian Karin,Kazune berada di dapur bersama Himeka dan Kyuu chan.

Ini adalah kesempatan yang tak datang untuk kedua kalinya.'Yosh aku akan melakukannya!'.Diacaklah baju Kazune dengan sesuka hatinya,sampai ia menemukan baju yang pas buat Kirika senpai.

Karin akhirnya menemukan baju yang cocok yaitu baju berwarna biru diam diam Karinpun kabur dari rumah menuju rumah Kirika (dari mana tau alamatnya?)

"Wah,ini rumahnya Kirika_-senpai_ menakjubkan sekali,tunggu kalo ini rumah Kirika _senpai_ pasti juga rumahnya anak berkaca mata?" tebak Karin

"itu benar sekali" tiba tiba muncul seseorang yang sudah berkamika entah dari mana

"_Meganekko!_" Karin terkejut,dan juga akan berkamika "I AM GOD!"

"_Sagitta Solid!"_terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang yang tak asing terdengar

"Kazune _kun!_" teriak riang Karin

"Kalau begitu aku akan melawan Dewa Apollo terlebih dahulu" seru Kirio

"Hmph" mereka saling bersiap untuk seekor kepik datang menguung di depan wajah Kazune.

"Mu-Mu-MUSHI!" Kazune tersentak sangat sangat sangatlah kaget yang kemudian lari dan pingsan terbentur pohon.

Melihat itu,Karin segera menyodorkan tongkat miliknya kearah Kirio yang menganga melihat tingkah laku Kazune."GOD THUNDER!" seru Karin ke terjatuh,pada saat itu juga Kirika semua kembali menjadi wujud semula, lama juga Kazune siuman.

"Kirika-senpai selamat ulang tahun!" Ucap Karin dengan senangnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik

"_Arigatou"_ sahut Kirika dengan senyum ramahnya,sambil menerima serta mengambil hadiah yang berada dalam kantong plastik

"Huh? Itu bajuku kembalikan!" jerit Kazune,karena itu memang bajunya yang dicuri Karin tadi "Karin mengapa kau mencuri baju ini?,baju ini tak pantas,apa kau buta lihat baju ini,baju robek robek!" bentak Kazune

"_Gomen,_Kazune _kun"_ sahut Karin yang tertunduk malu ditertawakan Kirika yang melihat mereka berdua ribut serta ia yang ketauan oleh Kazune karena mencuri Kirio yah,dia sepertinya memanjat pohon,entah untuk apa,mungkin hobi.

Owari…

Akhirnya selesai juga,5 jam ngerjain hasilnya ditebak nih fanfic bakal hancur lebur,jelek,alur cerita entah lari kemana,GAJE! dan lain sebagainya..

Review bolehlah,sekedar baca juga boleh,…


End file.
